Runaway Summer
by StarRstressPinK
Summary: A RikuSora oneshot. Riku and Sora are alone on the beach, what happens when Sora's a little to much for a certian silver haired teen to handle. YAOI! MM R&R please!


**_Author's note: _This is my first RikuxSora fic..Well my first ever fic O.o  
anyways i do plan to write more KH yaoi goodness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Sora, Kingdom hearts. If i did, oh boy would there be changes!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, which means Sora/Riku, if you don't like that then don't read. And Kairi hatred!**

**

* * *

****"Runaway Summer"**

**_StarRstressPinK_**

Sora looked up into the Sun lit sky, His blue orbs filling with the sun's rays. He smiled as the waves gently played with the shore, and the soft summer wind caressed his beautiful chocolate mane. Sora loved sitting on the dock where the children's boats were, it made him feel more cozy and gave him time to think. The younger teens ears picked up the noise of close footsteps aproching him, he knew it was Riku, because he was the only one on the island, every one else had gone home. He turned his head slightly to see the silver haired boy who wanted to be in his teritory.

"Riku" the brunette boy whispered. A small shiver went up his spine as he said the platinum teens name, as he faced his head back to the glittering ocean that layed before him. "Sora, i've been looking for you" Riku quietly said. Sora turned himself around to face his older friend and gave a hushed smile to the teen. "Really, hadn't noticed, you seemed busy at the shack" Sora replyed. Riku could see the look in his eyes, and he couldn't help but stare._"How can you be so beautiful" _He thought to himself. Riku gave Sora a light brush on the shoulder and sat next to the chocolate haired boy, Sora turned around to the vast waters again and looked at the light dancing off the deep blue sea.

"Kairi was really determended for me to repair the roof of the shack after the storm last night" Riku slightly chuckled at his comment, then relaxed himself back onto the deck. Sora's eyes couldn't help But travel down to the area that was only inches away from his resting hand that supported his sitting position. "Yeah well she should start doing things herself" Sora said to the relaxed boy that rested beside him. Sora could see that Riku was tired, small sweat drops layed on his perfectly toned body, his silver mane stuck to his face from the heat and, he was breathing, heavily.

"Sora" The older teen asked.

"hmm?"

"Is it ok if i have a little nap? Wake me up if that red headed bitch comes back, I really don't feel like talking to her anymore" Riku quietly said to Sora. His Aqua eyes looked right into Sora's, and as the sun was setting, the light's reflection from the still waters played in them, Making his eye's light up and his soft skin glow. _"Oh Riku"_ Sora moaned in his mind. He stared at the angel that layed beside him, the platinum teen slowly blinked at his younger friend as he layed himself down. The sun loved his body, and it showed as it gently hugged him. The waters reflections hit the side of him as he closed his eyes and moved his head to face Sora's body.

Sora's blue orbs didn't leave Riku's body for one second, his mind dreaming about his creamy flesh rubbing against his tanned smaller body, his soft delicate lips touching the brunette's rose petal like lips. Riku knew Sora was staring at him, and he loved every second of it. He had alway's had a crush on his younger friend, the way he looked at him with those beautiful deep blue eye's as they played in the setting sun, his small tight slim and lean body, it was to much for the silver teen to handle. He felt his pant's starting to become tighter around his trapped member.

_"Shit!" _Riku screamed in his mind. He didn't want his chocolate haired fantasy to walk away in discust, but Sora had already noticed, and his blue eyes became wider as Riku became harder. "Riku?" Sora asked the hardened Riku. The silver boy knew Sora had seen what was happining to his body, he thought in his mind quickly how to explain what was happining in his navy pants. _"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Sora's gonna HATE me!" _his mind kept screaming. Sora still sat at the dock, waiting for an answer from Riku.

"Riku!" he asked again waiting for a response. Riku lifted himself up, he hid his bright aqua eyes under his soft lushious hair, then tilted his head to reveal them to Sora. "Yes Sora?" He responded to the awaiting teen dream. Sora's eyes drank in every bit of Riku it could see, the sky was a beautiful orange as the sun almost hit the water, the stars and moon were already out fully lit as time grew later.

"Your a really good friend" Sora said softly. The platinum teen didn't know how much more of the blue eyed boy he could take, to him Sora was just so, _"God damn Sexy" _He thought to himself. The older teen was now fully erect it had become painfull, he tried to resist his hot little eyes, his smooth tanned soft perfect skin, his delecate pink lips and that small tight, irresitable ass of his. Sora's mind played games with him, like a game of chance, he could see that Riku was excited ...VERY excited, he just hoped it was because of him.

Sora had to know if the platinum fantasy wanted him, he had to. Slowly he sat himself up and kicked his popsickle stick into the water, he had been playing with it earlier. He moaned a little as he bent his whole body over the dock, fully sticking his ass into the air for Riku's eye's. The older teen was now at full attention as his aqua orbs devoured his small round ass, he bit his lip hard as his breathing became heavier. Sora could here his breathing pattern changing, he let out another quick soft moan and moved his ass higher as he grabbed his pop stick, it tried to float away but he caught it just in time.

_"Fuck!" _Riku's mind yelled. He gave Sora's tight twins one last look, and stopped restraining his hands. "Fuck it!" The platinum boy said loudly. Sora's eyes widened as he felt Riku's strong hands grabing his ass, he immediantly dropped his now forgotten popsickle stick and arched his back up to get his head back up again. "Riku! What are you doing!" The brunette shockingly asked. Riku let go of Sora's smooth ass which was covered by his red suit and grabbed Sora by the waist, he then pulled the younger teen back and flipped him underneath him so Riku could be ontop.

"I don't know Sora, but i promise you'll love it!" Riku said holding back a moan. Saying that he pressed his lips onto his younger lover and forced his tounge inside, Sora didn't hold back and played inside Riku's moist cavern. Riku bit the bottom of Sora's lip and left his love mark onto the angels heaven kissed mouth, he then rolled his tounge slowly over it, letting out a moan from The younger brown headed boy that laid beneath him.

"Oh Sora, your lips really are like velvet, the finest silks" he whispered as Sora had moaned. "Riku, do you really love me?" Sora asked as he looked into Riku's aqua lust filled eyes. "Yes Sora, scince the day i met you, let me make love to you, right here" Sora tilted his head and moaned loudly as he felt Riku's smooth strong firm hands rubbing the outside of his pants, Riku slowly begain to unzip the younger horny boy's red outfit and unbuckled his belt, he felt Sora's hands caressing his lower back as he arched his back to help Riku take off his clothing.

They slowly undressed themselves as only there gloves were left, Riku grabbed Sora's hand and slowly ran his fingertips over his silky mit. He then placed Sora's finger into the lust filled brunette's mouth. "Suck it" he said softly and gentle. Sora blinked slowly and sexy, teasing the platinum boy a little as he sucked it as if it was Riku, he tilted his head a little making himself more sexy as he arched his back moaning. Riku's hard cock grew even bigger looking at his hot young lover performing such intimate act's, watching his nipples pointing even closer to him. Riku then slowly pulled Sora's finger out, the blue orbed teen quickly giving his tounge a quick last dart on his soft finger as he looked into those aqua eyes staring back at him.

Riku moaned as he ran Sora's wet finger around his perfect pink nipple, not daring to look away from those moonlit eyes. "Oh Riku, that feel's so good! Moreee!" The excited boy moaned. Riku then stopped, giving a small puppy whimper from the boy that laid underneath him. The platinum boy brushed his hair and cupped his cheek. "I love you Sora, no matter what, will you let me inside you, let me be your first, please" Riku begged.

"Yes Riku, YES!" The boy replied. Riku then slowly traced Sora's small slender finger down his body, he rubbed it over the boy's tip of his hard cock, Sora let out a gasp, he rocked a little against his finger that Riku was teasing him with. The silver haired boy then moved his finger again and placed it infront of Sora's untouched enterance.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked the longing boy.

"Yes" Sora replyied quietly. Riku slowly placed the tip of Sora's wet finger into his tight hole, Sora moaned loudly as the platinum teen lubricated his tunnel getting ready for his first time. Riku then let go of Sora's hand, the brunette started rubbing his nipple with his now free hand as he looked into his lover's eyes. Riku then spread Sora's legs wide, they were so tanned and smooth and soft. He placed his cock in the enterance of Sora's hot hole, he put it in quickly, trying as hard as he could not to hurt his brown headed angel.

Sora's head threw back as he screamed from the pain and pleasure Riku had just given him, Riku could see Sora was bleeding a little from his comission he had gave, he bit his lip showing his gleaming white fang. Riku then slowly starting rocking back and forth inside the tight younger teen, he moaned loudly from the tightness that was wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"Fuc-k Sora your so Ti-G-G-hT!" The silver teen cried out. Sora moaned loudly as Riku started to fuck harder, the moonlight luminating there beautiful bodys as the moaned to the world there love. "Fuck me harder Riku! Har-r-de-r-r!" Sora screamed. The blue eyed boy contracted his inner walls around Riku's length, this made Riku arch his back and throw his head towards the heavens.

"Oh Sora that feels so goo-o-d mmm!"

Riku bounced fasted ontop of Sora, he could hear the brunette's necklace jingle with the rythem they were building, Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and squeased tighter around him causing more friction. "Oh God!" Riku screamed. He fucked faster, trying to get the young boy's sensitive spot, Riku could feel Sora's sensitive balls tightening, getting ready to release his seed. He quickly grabed Sora's cock and slid his hand up and down as fast as he could, letting out a loud scream of pleasure from Sora.

"Oh Riku here I cum!" Sora screamed as he started shaking. Riku moaned as loud as his voice would let him and with one quick thrust he spilled his hot sticky juice into Sora, he moaned with love as he pulled himself out as his seed driped out of Sora.

"Cum for me Baby!" The platinum lover said loudly. He slid his hands even faster as he grabed onto the deck to support himself from falling at the speed his other hand was going. "FUCKKK!" Sora screamed at his loudest. He thrusted his hips into Riku's hand as hard and fast as he could, then he shot his head back and arched his back as he came onto Rikus hot strong hand. Sora and Riku then laid down, tierd and out of breath.

"Riku" Sora said softly.

"Yes Sora?" The silver boy replied.

"Your a really good boyfriend" Sora whispered into Riku's ear. Riku melted hearing that word.

_"Boyfriend" _He smiled as Sora was now his. Riku then kissed Sora, and held him in his arms as they drifted off to sleep ...Not to be disturbed...And only to dream about each other...

fin.

**

* * *

****Author's notes: Thank's so much for reading Please review! **

_**And yes i am planning to write more if you like this story, maybe if you gave me some idea's in your reviews ill put them in my next story and give you credit for it.**_


End file.
